Seras the secret hybrid
by mizukifoxgirl
Summary: Summary: what if Seras was born a snow leopard hybrid. What if she is the last one and is now being asked to mate with Alucard to help her increase the snow leopard population? Will she agree to this or be the last snow leopard for eternity!
1. Chapter 1

The secret of Seras

Prologue and chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS JUST THE HYBRID PART HELLSING IS OWNED BY KOUTA HIRANO PLZ ENJOY!

Summary: what if Seras was born a snow leopard hybrid. What if she is the last one and is now being asked to mate with Alucard to help her increase the snow leopard population? Will she agree to this or be the last snow leopard for eternity!

A. N: This story if M rated for later uses of heat and violence. The heat part will be posted on Deviant art I will put the link on the chapter at the beginning also if anyone good with the sex part please message me immediately!

Prologue:

My name is Seras Victoria, it seems I never told anyone this as the red moon is coming my identity is becoming clearer you see I'm what you call a hybrid I am half cat and half human …. Or used to be since my master turned me I'm half cat and half vampire now. So far I have done a good job hiding my ears and tail but not much longer with the red moon also known as The Blood Moon which makes cats and other hybrids DNA go wild. Well looks like I'm in trouble maybe my master won't find out but then again he always does…..

Chapter 1: Blood moon!

Seras woke up like any other day, She woke up and raised up the lid from coffin and looked at her calendar (which she secretly kept with her) and realized that the Blood Moon was coming this was bad for hybrids like Seras because it would expose them of what and who they truly are especially if you are a special hybrid like Seras who is a special cat hybrid. See people believe she is a normal house cat hybrid but she is not. She is a snow leopard and unlike other big cat hybrid snow leopard are rare and often own to breed or use as sex toys. But thanks to new laws she is protected but does require a mate by the time she is 25 years if not they would crossbreed or make an artificial one in a lab. But that no longer applied to her fully everything except mating still applied. "Great this going to be hard hiding them without security seeing them" said Seras concerned. "Hide what police girl?" "Just my Ears and…." She stopped and looked behind her and there was her master she quickly thought of some way to make it seem like it was mistake. While she was thinking her master took her calendar and saw that specific date was written underneath said Blood Moon. He decided to play along. He then made something up. "I have to leave police girl we will talk about this later". He disappeared into the darkness and went to his master. "Well it seems we have someone keeping secrets here". Walter just looked up and then went back to serving Sir Integra her tea. "What would that be Alucard?" Integra said still signing paperwork. "Police girl was mumbling about the Blood Moon I know it when my kind's power increases but something else might happen then". This intrigued the Heir of Hellsing. "Walter find out about this Blood Moon immediately!" She hollered at her servant. Within the hour Walter reported what he had found it intrigued that not only was the Blood moon was for vampire but for hybrids to but Miss Victoria was no hybrid or was she? "What did you find out Walter?" "It seem hybrids who hid their Ears and Tail are affected which causes there features to show it also causes the hybrid to battle each other and if they can and will mate". Walter said then spoke again with something shocking. "Most shocking is that hybrids that listed Snow leopards, Cheetah's, Tiger's, and all other cats will not be affected if they do not have a mate''. Alucard listened to what he said a then thought of something. "I think we should see if she is hybrid just in case besides it is coming tomorrow night". Integra eyed her servant she knew that he would want to see this she listened then sighed. "Fine but if anything happens I will make sure you have no blood for a week". As they left Seras stood up at the full white moon she then thought about her old life how h she missed just playing with her original mate she missed being with him if only those humans just left them alone she would be with him still. She continues to remember her old mate they planned on actually mating this year but sadly he was shot by the rounds table men. She has never forgiven them and with her being the last of her kind. She just signed still lost in thought without noticing her master right behind her. She turned around and screamed but kept her ears and tail under control and Alucard frowned hoping that it would show any sign he then walked away and waited for the next night. Seras quickly fell asleep knowing that tomorrow it was make it through the day or break everything that she has worked hard for. The day began as people saw a light red moon unknowing to all of them that there were people in the crowd wearing trench coats hats even long skirts to hide their identity. As the day progressed on Seras body started to react to the red moon even if she was inside her hair stared turning silver mixed with black spots. Her eyes once red turned a beautiful shade of blue her ears disappeared and then reappeared on the top of her head. She felt some pain as her tail burst through her skirt. Her fangs elongated a little move making it look like cat's fangs. She slept through the change unaware her master saw it all. He quickly went to his master to report she was a hybrid and a rare one at that. "Hello master it seem we do have a hybrid within this mansion". Alucard gave a huge grin. "Well then go back down and get her immediately!" Integra shouted she hated when her own employees didn't tell her something but then she could understand why she hid it hybrids were common for sex toys or even abused for being different than humans. Alucard just laughed and left to get the police girl for his master. "Wake up police girl our master wants to see you". Seras jolted when she heard his voice and forgetting about her Ears and Tail woke up and went to Sir Integra office.


	2. Chapter 2 the past

The Secret Hybrid

Chapter 2

In this chapter we find out about both Seras past and what happened to her parent since this a Hybrid story also sorry for delay my mom is doing great! If you wondering where the dialogue is it in there I was so busy typing the past that she doesn't start talking till she meet Sir Integra sorry!

ALso Any suggestion for other hybrid character maybe make alucard with dog ears?

Seras wrapped her tail around her waist (just like Rin in blue exorcist!) and put a hat that her mate gave her as a birthday gift. Walking down the hall she opened a locket that had a picture of her and Riku (NO not kingdom hearts Riku ok maybe but not exactly him!). She still remembered the day they meet and treasured the memory. She still remembers gazing into his bluish green eye that made her blush and his messed up silver spotted hair and of course his ears that looked a tad bit bigger than her. When she first meets him she found out about being the last Snow Leopard female and he was the last male. As they talked she was looked at by men and to them she was a rare animal that they could possibly breed and sell her babies off for some cash. Luckily laws were formed which gave hybrids rights though some as sold in Hybrid stores like dogs, certain cats, and other animals. Almost all the time the hybrid are brainwashed by the owner to be pets or be sex slaves.

It sicken her because she remembered her own Mother was sold to an abusive master to breed of course she never did she remained a virgin and that what made the man mad he would whip her put shock collars on her to cooperate even tried to impregnate her himself. It was when she meet her dad who was another breeder helped her escape and it turned out they were old friends and quickly became lovers that when she was born. But happiness never last forever her master found out that she had a child and kidnapped Seras and immediately put her up for sale, she was almost sold to a boy that had parent that liked rare animals.

But she was saved by a guy named Arthur Hellsing who had bought her and taken her back to her parent but he still kept the document that way if she was caught again he could get her. Arthur managed to get new laws for hybrid rights and Seras wanted to repay even if she was 2 years old he was her savior he said no but if she would maybe a playmate with his 4 year old daughter sometime. She said she would gladly but never went as year went by she was happy till her mother former master hired hit man and killed both her mother and father after that she never looked back she escaped the orphanage and leaved in the wild well almost she went to school during the day and slept in the woods at night.

After all that she managed to find someone to love until one night she went hunting for her and Riku when she came back the camp site was destroyed and all there was a little pile of blood which she used to track him hoping that he was alive. She found him dead and decided to hide maybe at least she could give him a proper burial. When she found they were going to stuff him she quickly took the body and buried it in the woods next to an oak tree. But she was caught and almost was sent to jail because she went on one of the Convent of Twelve she explained that he shot the last male Snow leopard and that she was the last female. The Queen of Course noticed her depressed behavior and quickly asked for research why it turned out if a hybrid lost his\her mate they would either go into depression or do suicide. The Queen quickly asked for a male cat soon to replace her mate but Seras quickly denied she was then given options of either crossbreeding or use DNA from another Snow Leopard from the lab they had. She asked if she could wait and the queen agreed buy gave her till she was 25 if not she would have to choose and Seras agreed to these rules.

Seras quickly pushing aside her thoughts as she reached Sir Integra office she entered it and right then and there her master quickly grabbed her hat and Integra quickly saw what she heard from her father a Snow Leopard hybrid one the most rarest and endangered hybrids she remember her father talking about one he rescued and that he still had the document and thought she would look at it afterword's even if he\she might be dead. "Well it seems someone wasn't telling the truth you do realize that any secrets that any of our members have must be told." Integra looked at her. "I'm sorry Sir I didn't mean to it just that I didn't want anyone to know if someone knew they would tell the queen." Seras said with her looking down. "Tell the queen what exactly that you bloodline has completely changed because of Alucard." Integra asked even if she knew the answer she still wanted to know. "Well not exactly I'm still half cat even if my blood changes my DNA of the Snow Leopard can never be erased in other words I am and always will be the last female Snow Leopard."

At that moment Walter walked in and heard what she said and was a big shock "Sir I'm sorry to say this but if the Queen find out we will be in trouble Seras is the last Snow Leopard and no harm must come to her or else." Seras just stared at Walter then laughed she has heard that over a million times she was used to danger, getting herself hurt, and fighting. "It ok Walter people say that all the time but I always get hurt I've camped out in the woods, fought a grizzly , and even almost been killed to say that an understatement." Seras continued laughing till her tail unraveled and stood behind her back. It amazed the Hellsing heir and then she suddenly started looking through her father files maybe Seras could tell her who the Snow Leopard was.

As she looked through she found the file and then was shocked it had Seras name she recalled her father rescued one and kept the document just in case she was caught but this meant she was Hellsing property. Integra unable to speak looked at it and then at Seras she knew even if it did have her right to her it would make Seras resent the whole organization she decided to ship this document and then tell the queen she had Seras.

For the first time in her life she had no idea what to do.

Well that all I hoped you liked it I put my soul into this and its 1,194 words long so how do you like that!

Also don't forget to vote on the poll on my page also do you have any suggestion on other Hybrid to join the fun in this series if you do please message me!

Mizukifox out!


	3. Chapter 3 ownership

Ok Hybrid fan a lot of you heard I'm having a contest for cover art for all my stories including this one! I also finally have a Facebook page the link on my profile so go on and get your news including secret behind the series which I will post!

Also yes the queen OC in this so yeah and my Anderson accent terrible sorry.

So here chapter 3 hope you enjoy

Chapter 3: ownership

The queen was not happy she had found out that Hellsing had Seras she thought she made it clear Seras was not be captured after what happened last time to her mate. She saw Seras enter in her leopard form beside Integra who looked bored. "It good to see you Seras found anyone to mate with?" the queen ask hoping for a yes. But all she got was growl from Seras who looked sad. "Your Majesty we are sorry capturing Seras it was a mistake but we have a problem." Integra said while seeing the attitude she had towards the Queen. Before she could talk she realized the Vatican was still here and Enrico was shaking when he saw a wild Snow leopard in the room. "Enrico Maxwell meets Seras the last Snow Leopard Hybrid". The queen said with pride. Enrico stared at Seras and all he got was angry glare. "Well look this abomination (yeah I'm not good with Anderson sorry.) Another creature created by sat". Anderson was cut off and was being attacked. "Alucard get her off now!' Integra yelled at her servant.

Alucard threw Seras and she landed on her feet still Pissed off. "You know Anderson Seras is pissed off right now I would be careful of what I would say she been judged her whole life as a sex to but in all honesty she still has emotion." Anderson glared at Seras "That is nothing but a beast in human flesh she nothing but a heathen!" Anderson yelled only pissing off Seras more. "Enrico control Anderson this minute and Anderson shut up or I will let her kill you Seras is the last of her kind we need to make sure she survives". The queen yelled in anger. Then another voice joins the crowd "What if I want to die it not like you have authority over me!" Seras yelled in her Hybrid form. "When I hear I have to breed you make me sound like I'm just some animal that you can breed and make money off my offspring!" Seras Said in a mad tone. "You know what I'm glad I am half vampire that way I don't have to hear you ask when I'm going to find a mate when clearly he is dead thank to your Knights!" Seras was furious. The queen looked at Seras and saw the anger in her eyes she knew Sears was mad and maybe she was right then it hit her.

"What do you mean Half Vampire Seras you're half human and half Snow Leopard!" The queen turned to Integra who suddenly found the ceiling interesting "Your majesty I'm sorry it was a mistake Alucard shot Seras and she was injured badly so my servant turned her." Integra said hoping she wouldn't be to mad the queen looked at her "Fine Seras your still on the list is there any chance she Fertile still?" Seras glared at her all she cared about was if she was able to reproduce she bet if she had kids they would be taken away and probably given to her she hated people like this. "I need some fresh air." As this was going on Anderson heard Seras comment he seen hybrid at the orphanage and actually felt sorry for them they were treated differently he remembered having Seras at the orphanage she was nothing but a kind girl and Anderson grew to love her now she was with Hellsing.

Seras sat outside looking at the stars she wished Riku was still alive she remembered the day they found out they were soul mates.

Flashback:

You see in order to find out if another Hybrid was your mate you would actually visit your ancestor in this case for Seras and Riku their birth place which again was not in the city but out in the wild (seriously think about it. Why would Seras parent give birth in the city when they are part animal) as they approached a beautiful lake they transformed and saw the spirits if the spirits agreed that they were mates their souls would intertwine together forming the Soul Mate bond. When it was approved Riku bit into Seras shoulder claiming her as his mate. At that moment they felt their soul become one and Seras could see her parent happily smiling at her. She looked into Riku eyes and said "I Love You." Riku just kissed her passionately.

Flashback end

She hated humans they killed her mate and most humans just wanted her for her rarity the only person who cared for her was Riku and Arthur Hellsing and now she was stuck in an organization that was only using her as a pawn she just wanted to escape and live her life in the woods. "Seras I Love you." Seras turned around and saw Riku could this be a ghost or was her mind playing trick. "Riku is it really you?"

Chapter 3 end

Well yeah this chapter was my most randomness and I left a cliffhanger so yeah hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and check out the Facebook page!


End file.
